40 moments
by Ai Adler
Summary: 40 moments of Ai and Shinichi and their life as a couple after the takedown of the Black Organization. 2. Sherlock: "Sherlock Holmes never actually said "elementary, my dear Watson" in Doyle's canon."
1. Irene

Hi! Welcome to my new fanfic! I had been thinking about this story for a while now, and I finally decided to write it. I have another 39 moments planned. This is some kind of experiment, to see if I can improve my writing and how good it can be. I hope I've written Ai and Shinichi accordingly, and not very OOC. I'm sure I'll get better with time!

I would like to warn you: English is not my first language. I've always wanted to publish something in English just to see how I manage to switch between Spanish and English. I'm afraid there are going to be errors in the story, but please feel free to point them out so I can improve my writing and the story itself.

Also, in this fic, Shinichi and Ai are a couple since the takedown of the Organization. They're both back to their adult bodies but Shiho goes by Ai Haibara, letting her past go. This will all be explained in a future chapter. This fanfic contains 40 drabbles, without a plot line to connect them, they're just moments and interactions between the characters in one universe. They're not in any specific order, although chapter 40 is the last one, chronologically.

Thus said, I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

 **Irene**

To Ai, few things were as annoying as being sick. It wasn't because of the sickness itself, but being unable to do anything on her own. She had always been one to pride herself on her abilities and resourcefulness, that allowed her to have a certain degree of independence. So, being reduced to a coughing mess and requiring help from someone else didn't make for an ideal situation.

"Come on, Ai. You have to eat something. You won't get better if you don't have any strength" Shinichi said, placing a bowl of soup next to her, on the nightstand. Professor Agasa was out in an engineering convention, and Shinichi had offered to take care of her. Even to _cook_ for her, much to her horror.

"If you made it, I'm quite sure it would make me even sicker, Kudo-kun." Her voice was hoarse, and she had the back of her hand covering her eyes as she lied down, trying to protect herself from the already dim light in her bedroom.

"Very funny," he scowled, sitting down on the chair by her desk, and silently wondering if he could have, somehow, messed up that 'heat-and-serve' soup he had bought for her at the supermarket, given his luck in the kitchen.

She sighed and tried to adjust the pillow under her head, and pulled her covers up to her chin, shivering.

"You know," he turned to look at her weak figure from his seat. "If you had listened to me and taken a taxi or had me pick you up from the lab instead of walking home in the rain, this wouldn't have happened."

She removed her hand from her eyes and turned to face him, her gaze cold. "Thanks for reminding me. Is there anything else you would like to throw in my face, now that I can't change it?"

He smirked and leaned in closer to her. "Not right now, no." Ai sighed and he helped her rearrange the covers, making sure to tuck her neck in.

"I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep," she muttered, and shut her eyes tightly.

"I could sing a lullaby for you."

"I hope you're kidding," Ai said, smiling slightly. They spent a few moments in comfortable silence, and he reached to take her hand. "Read something for me." She remembered he had brought her some of his favourite books for her to entertain herself throughout her sickness. Mystery novels, she figured.

He grinned and let go of her hand, leaving her room and coming back a minute later with a worn copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_. He sat down on the chair with the distinguished mannerisms of a professional narrator, making her chuckle. He opened the book and cleared his throat, and began to read.

"To Sherlock Holmes, she is always _the_ woman." His voice was silvery and soft, and it would have sufficed to make her fall asleep, but the story made her smile.

"Good choice," she interrupted. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century."

"Any objection to the story?" he asked.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I've always found _A Scandal in Bohemia_ to be rather interesting. However, I can't help but feel curious as to why, out of all of his adventures, you choose to read the one in which your dear detective is defeated."

"He's not defeated!" He protested. "If anything, he is matched. Irene Adler doesn't defeat him, they both come to respect each other because of their wit."

"But Sherlock Holmes doesn't fulfill his mission. Irene Adler deceives him. By changing that photograph she outsmarts the detective, who trusts too much in his abilities and underestimates others. I guess some aspects of his personality have rubbed off on yours. Isn't that right, Mr. Great Detective?"

"Solving so many cases makes me trust my abilities, yes" he said. "Especially after the end of the Organization. But I know I'm not at Holmes' level yet. Besides, I don't usually underestimate suspects."

"You underestimated me," she said.

"You're comparing yourself to Irene Adler now?"

"I've always thought I'm more of a doctor Watson to you, Sherlock. We're partners, after all."

"Don't be an idiot. Agasa-hakase is Watson. To me, you're Irene Adler."

She smiled weakly, her cheeks rosy because of the fever.

"If you say so, Sherlock."

Shinichi smiled and carried on speaking.

"And now, can I keep reading?" Ai nodded. Shinichi cleared his throat and started reading once more. "To Sherlock Holmes, she is always _the_ woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes, she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex…"

A few minutes later, after chatting about various parts of the story and laughing along with her, Shinichi noticed Ai had finally fallen asleep. He smiled and gently laid the book on the nightstand, next to the soup. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair off her eyes. He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest too.

Ai and Shinichi knew, and everyone around them, they were a team, a couple with an unbreakable bond, partners in crime-solving. However, to the Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century, Ai was also every bit the reflection of Irene Adler, the only woman, _the_ woman, who intrigued him and defied him, the only person he knew that, as hard as he tried, he would never fully figure out. The difference being, while Sherlock Holmes let his Irene Adler go, Shinichi had no intention to do so.

And that's why, when he is the one in bed a few weeks later, she knows perfectly well what she has to do. She takes the volume from one of the many shelves of the mansion and starts reading.

"To Sherlock Holmes, she is always _the_ woman…"

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Too cheesy at some points? Let me know in the comments!


	2. Sherlock

I have to apologize for not updating before. Between having no time and no inspiration for this chapter (because I wanted "Sherlock" to be the secong chapter, dammit), I pretty much abandoned this fic.

BUT I'M BACK!

I'm still not very happy with how this chapter turned out. It feels OOC in some parts and filler in others... I might edit it. And I'll post chapter 3 soon to make up for it.

Please remember English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any grammar or vocabulary mistakes!

* * *

 **Sherlock**

"Good job, Kudo-kun" Megure said, handcuffing the criminal and scorting him to the police car. "As always."

"Thank you, inspector," Shinichi smiled. "It's good to be back."

As he and Ai were about to leave the shop, a young officer, Nanami Fujiwara, stopped them at the door.

"You really are the Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century!" Nanami said, excitedly. She was staring at Shinichi, eyes wide and a smile tugging at her lips. Shinichi stood awkwardly, and he could almost feel Ai smirking next to him.

"Uh, thanks," Shinichi muttered. As the officer went back to her colleagues, he knew Ai was going to comment on his new-found fame.

"Well, I was certain the fact that you are this century's Sherlock Holmes was quite well-known. What I didn't know is that you had earned that title even among the Police Department. It's quite _elementary_ , don't you think?"

Shinichi chuckled as he held open the door for her to go through.

"First of all, you are starting to make the same lame jokes as Agasa-hakase. Second, Holmes never actually said _"elementary, my dear Watson"_ in Doyle's canon. That is a frequent mistake that owes its origins to a novel by a different author from the early 1900s."

"Which novel?"

"I think it was P.G. Wodehouse's _Psmith, Journalist_. He included the phrase as a reference to Sherlock Holmes, and it stuck."

They walked down the street, chatting about the famous detective, as the sun began to set. The couple had to stop at the supermarket to buy groceries for dinner, where they, inevitably, witnessed a murder.

As Ai called the police, people started surrounding the crime scene. No sooner had Ai finished informing Takagi of the situation, she started hearing the hushed voices of the curious spectators of the detective.

"Isn't that… Shinichi Kudo?"

"No way! The famous detective?"

"The Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century!"

Shinichi simply knew his girlfriend was smirking somewhere among the crowd.

30 minutes later, the culprit had been identified and arrested, and the police was rounding up the evidence to take to the station, much to the annoyance of inspector Megure, who had to file two cases in a day.

"How is it that people just start randomly dying whenever you are around, Kudo-kun?" asked Megure, irritated. "You are going to have half of Tokyo killed one day."

"Why, it's _elementary_ , inspector" Ai intervened. "The Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century cannot go without murders to solve, or he will disappoint his fans!"

* * *

Kinda-sorta meh. I promise I'll try to make up for it. As always, leave your opinions in the comments!


	3. A quick update

Hi everyone, I know it seems like I pretty much abandoned this story. But good news: I didn't!

So, I know it's been a really long time… honestly I never meant to have such a long hiatus for this story, but I started it at the beginning of my last year of high school and now I'm finishing my first year of university, and life turned out to be a lot harder than I expected, so I barely had any time to write. I also accidentally deleted the app where I kept a list of every prompt and how it was going to go, and that made me feel horrible and like I could never write the story the way I intended again. It took a long time before I put together a new list with what I remembered (plus some new stuff) that made me feel like I could still write something that was at least decent.

I was writing chapter three a few days ago, and I felt like I was writing something completely out of character and that didn't feel at all organic. From the beginning, my idea was to put little clues in some chapters hinting at previous things that would have happened and that led to Ai and Shinichi getting together (like, why is she still called Ai and not Shiho? Chapter 8 might give us the answer to that question…), but given the course the manga took it just doesn't seem like the current Ai and Conan would end up here. Even if I explained it, the character development just doesn't feel right because, in my mind, it would have gone much differently much earlier in the story. I was focusing too much on the status quo that Gosho has maintained, but for this story to work the status quo this series has kept for the last 20 years needs to go.

Which is why, along with "40 moments", I'll be writing a "prequel" of sorts that will explain the "how we got here?" of this story. I think it would also be a great opportunity to explore some aspects of the original story that, in my opinion, had a lot of potential but were cast aside, like Takagi looking into Conan. Because, come on, that moment in the lift should have led to him investigating a bit! Imagine the DRAMA!

So, you should probably keep an eye out for this story by the beginning of July. I promise I'll try to keep you updated in the future and I hope to write a story that is worthy of its readers. You guys are the ones that motivate me to keep writing, I didn't expect a single comment when I started! It's lovely to know there are people out there that enjoy what I do and follow this story.

See you soon!

PS: This story will probably end up having 42 chapters instead of just 40!


End file.
